fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Peter.tilton.94
TMS stats Hi Peter, thanks for the great contributions to TMS sections. I saw your message that the TMS stat template needs some additions, would you mind taking a screenshot of the Attack and Armor stats in game? -- [[User:KhangND|'Khang']] (talk) 08:38, June 23, 2019 (UTC) Thanks. The photo isn't the best quality but it's the best one I could find that displays enemy stats. At the bottom-left corner there should be a heading that says "Wardrobe Stats" Attack indicates how much damage it can deal. Armor indicates how much damage it can take. For example: the Wardrobe stats for the Blob are 10 for Attack and 9 for Armor. Does this help? Peter.tilton.94 (talk) 12:11, June 23, 2019 (UTC) : Thanks, I'll implement it as soon as I can and inform you once done. -- [[User:KhangND|'Khang']] (talk) 15:46, June 23, 2019 (UTC) Cool thanks. Peter.tilton.94 (talk) 15:50, June 23, 2019 (UTC) :I have a few more questions: Are attack and armor stats available to both ally and enemy mirages? Is Attack in any way associated with Strength/Magic, the same goes for Armor with Def/Res? :The answers will determine the outcome whether they should be added to the template or not. -- [[User:KhangND|'Khang']] (talk) 14:56, June 25, 2019 (UTC) :The answer is yes. Attack and Armor stats are available for both Enemy and Ally Mirages. And as stated before, Attack indicates how much damage the Mirage can deal so yes Attack is associated with Strength/Magic/ Again, as stated before, Armor indicates how much damage it takes, so Yes, Armor is associated with Defense and Resistance. This should give you some insight. Peter.tilton.94 (talk) 15:23, June 25, 2019 (UTC) ::Hey, I'm done with the template addition, you can use it now. Add a Wardrobe parameter, like so: Wardrobe = Attack: 10, Armor: 9 to the template for it to work. -- [[User:KhangND|'Khang']] (talk) 08:54, June 27, 2019 (UTC) Thanks, this will help a lot. Well, I'm off to add the stats. As for progress I'm on Chapter 5 getting all the Sealed Area Mirages. More as it develops Peter.tilton.94 (talk) 12:58, June 27, 2019 (UTC) Enemy mirage list Hi, is it ok to list them as groups, not locations as the current state? For example, Dark Mages appear in Illusory Daitama and Illusory 106, then we group them together under 1 section instead of listing them for both location. This way we can avoid duplicated sections and reduce the page length. -- [[User:KhangND|'Khang']] (talk) 15:29, June 29, 2019 (UTC) While Dark Mage and Caspar are found in both I. Daitama and I. 106, and they both have the same stats, I might see that work, but where other than I Daiba Studio would you find Regal Knights? Also, there are two versions of Chaos Falcon: the ome in Arena and the one from Savage Enemy Encounters. I'm at the Chapter 5 intermission, promoted all my mirages and done almost every side quest to start a section differentiating normal mirages with Savage ones, since the savage ones scale in level. But considering I don't want to get into a long, convoluted argument, show me what your idea would be like, and I'll consider it. Peter.tilton.94 (talk) 22:29, June 29, 2019 (UTC) :This is the general idea, tell me what you think and I will proceed with the rest of the page. -- [[User:KhangND|'Khang']] (talk) 02:52, June 30, 2019 (UTC) Not bad. Except you switched the stats of the Troll. This is what it should look like: Illusory Daitama = |-|Illusory 106 = The Level 1 troll in Illusory Daitama serves as a tutorial boss. Other than that it looks good, plus, you're an admin so I won't argue with you. Just post somewhere where you find the enemies and you can do whatever you wish. I just need to go through Chapter 6 for the stats of the enemies and bosses, and I'm on the Chapter 5 intermission, so there might be a few more mirages to find since I need to finish the Mamori, Maiko, Yashiro, Barry and Tiki side stories. Also... https://gamefaqs.gamespot.com/boards/701254-tokyo-mirage-sessions-fe/74027902 If you have a copy of TMS, try to find out the arena version enemy stats, savage encounter enemy stats too, if you please. Peter.tilton.94 (talk) 13:09, June 30, 2019 (UTC) :Thanks, will fix. :Actually, it's the other way around, I'm only reformatting the page for easiest viewing, you're the one providing actual info for the wiki, so being an admin has nothing to do in this. If there's something you disagree, I should be the one listening. :Then I will proceed with the rest of the page, and unfortunately, I don't own a copy of the game, so I can't really help with adding stats. -- [[User:KhangND|'Khang']] (talk) 15:42, June 30, 2019 (UTC) Thanks. I just thought I would post them by location since each location is where certain mirages are found. So this will be a team effort. I provide the info, you fix it up if needed. Had to make a last minute touchup about mirages that accompany mid bosses and regular bosses. Peter.tilton.94 (talk) 15:54, June 30, 2019 (UTC) 17:06, August 28, 2019 (UTC) Will you please do Edelgard's Quotes? Love to but unfortunately I'm on a Blue Lions run and I'm going to do some Paralogues. If this is for Heroes, I don't have her. Peter.tilton.94 (talk) 18:35, August 28, 2019 (UTC)